lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Vitellian Empire
The Vitellian Empire was an ancient multi-universal garagantuan empire that was founded on the principles of Spirit, and established by the Sotaru and The Conduit, in addition to the already extended history the Empire had. The Vitellian Empire's history started with time immemorial. This Empire was considered simultaneously both utopian and dystopian, havin power within and extending beyond it's territories. This Empire forms one of the main pillars of power within the legacy of the New Warriors. The Entire Empire, coming from one of the most esteemed and missed members of the New Warriors, has the power to tap into a unique element of the New Warriors. A very small portion of their genetic template has been redeveloped to fit humanity, allowing them to utilize the special forms invented by the New Warriors. The Empire was founded by the mother of the well-known Yamato Sotaru, the head of the prestigious Sotaru bloodline, being a relatively new civilization to their personal galactic history, and the Conduit, the man responsible for their accelerated evolution, and the God of Spirit/Mantra. The Empire had a unique form of monarchy, and ran off the various energies and technological advancements available to them, their high level of culture, and raw trading capacity.Virtually every Vitellian was a skilled and powerful fighter. They had bridged into what could be considered the technological singularity of an extraterrestrial civilization, technology becoming so mindboggingly advanced, that not only was it almost compulsory for the regular man's body to undergo a process considered flash-evolution, a process taking advantage of the body's desire to adapt to allow their brains to evolve to take in all of technology's vast reserves of information, but some even had to meld with technology itself to understand. Some of the greatest minds however, were able to actually comprehend the singularity without cognitive technological enhancements, one such group of people being the entire bloodline of the Sotaru. Appearance of the Major Races Culture Being an Empire formed by the Spirit's power itself, in addition to being the first galaxy to be hit with the power of the Spirit, this civilization is extremely advanced from a cultural perspective, being multi-faceted in several aspects of a cultural life. The power of the Spirit has inspired and induced, drawn out and manifested, and even created skills and talents, affinities, unique skills, forms of thinking and even ideologies far out of the reach of almost any non-Vitellian. To compare their cultural advancements to say, a regular civilization, per say, it's perhaps most accurate to portray it an analogy. The Vitellians were hiting the cultural equivalent of femtoengineering when fire was a fleeting thought for others. Religion Covering the current, most popular religion of the Vitellians, the Vitellians have one God, known by members of the New Warriors as the Conduit, and literally as the Spirit to those who follow him. This God was said to single-handedly become the unifying force for the unrest in the Vitellian Empire, accelerating Vitellian evolution and granting to them the power to utilize their Spirit. This God was also the first King of the Vitellian Empire, holding this position for what was the majority of the Vitellian Empire's lifespan. This God was rumoured to be able to pass on his potential, title, power and even status to his offspring, and mating with a Sotaru woman, a certain, special, Sotaru was born. Having other children, that special Sotaru, was considered the second Chakravartin, and was revered in a similar manner to the first. Vitellians are naturally spiritual people, granting them exceptional control over their energies and physiology, with the principle of the Mind over Matter. Techniques rumoured to have to take immense meditation by other civilizations are sometimes accidentally used by infants, having such deep connections with their inner being even prior to conception. Vitellians also believe in placing what seems to be irremovable painless tattoos on their body as a newborn, said to have estoeric powers that go beyond conventional understanding and would grant the user the power they need when the time has come for them. These tattoos are unique to the Vitellian races, and many have attempted to copy these as tattoos, but to no avail, each individual receiving an entirely new tattoo. Language The Vitellians spoke many languages, and the presence of the Vitellian spirit allows the user to speak languages their vocal cords logicallly shouldn't allow them to. In fact, people in separate areas developed entirely new languages that were spread all over the Empire, with the prevalence of unheard of languages increasing as one went from planet to planet. Many persons even learned the languages of other extraterrestrial civilizations, making Vitellians natural diplomats and innate ambassadors. In fact, some Vitellians are known to fluently converse with some omnilinguals, at times even automatically understandig a whole range of languages simply having heard one of an entire civilization's languages. Music Art Cuisine Significant People The Guardians The Sotaru Education Politics History In the Beginning Before the evolution of life itself, an attosecond after the burst of the Original Big Bang of the omniverse's prime universe, a force spawned itself into existence, an all-pervasive force that connected itself with every atom, every electron, every photon, each precursor to bacteria, it was the expansive field, the field that brought forth life, culture, talent. This field, no, force, no, dimension, no, all three combined, was referred to as Spirit. This Spirit grew in such overwhelming size in a brief time period, that it bursted through the universal boundaries and allowed for the coalescing of matter and energy into what Vitellians called the Cosmic Egg, before exploding once more across what would come to be known as universes and multiverses, filling the omniverse with itself, and life. However, formed by rocks fusing after the original explosion of Spirit, the planet Vitellius, would become the first to exist in it's own universe, after the being that would come to be known as Gozed would cause time to flow in his particular universe. From the burst of Spirit, a nexus of energies was formed, creating a unique gravitational phenomena of estoeric causes. Slowly, the galaxy that would become the territory of the Vitellian Empire came into being. As the universe itself cooled, the Spirit was at work, birthing the precursors of the Sotaru. Other Sections to be continued Landscape of Capital Planet Flora and Fauna The Gohma Technology Armed Forces Allies Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II